Once Upon A Time
by DeannaCriss
Summary: Desde lo más dulce y tierno, hasta los peores escenarios. Ésta es una compilación de One-Shots Klaine. Que lo disfruten. NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.
1. Family

La casa del matrimonio Anderson-Hummel se encontraba tan pacífica como en un domingo en la tarde podría estar. Kurt y Blaine estaban acostados en su recámara con una cobija encima de ellos y tazas de café caliente a su lado, viendo de nuevo la primera temporada de cierta serie inglesa. Parecía que al joven matrimonio no le faltaba nada.

El celular de uno de ellos sonó de repente, y Kurt contestó mecánicamente al llamado.

-Hola Quinn, ¿qué pasa?- dijo con suavidad.

-Kurt, ¿está Blaine ahí?, ¿están en casa?- contestó la voz del otro lado de la línea.

-Si, los dos estamos en aquí, ¿todo bien?- dijo el ojiazul mientras le hacía señas a su esposo para que se acercara y ponía la llamada en altavoz.

-Perfecto en realidad.-contestó su amiga con una evidente sonrisa en su tono.- Estoy llegando, necesitamos hablar.- y colgó.

-Kurt, ¿crees que...- comenzó a decir Blaine cuando se dio cuenta de lo que podría estar pasando.

-No lo sé, cariño.- dijo su esposo, con un leve temblor en la voz.

Blaine se pusó los zapatos y Kurt arregló un poco su cabello antes de que el timbre sonara. Ambos se dieron una mirada llena de significado y sonriendo se dirigeron a abrirle a Quinn. Pero antes de que pudieran preguntar que pasaba, antes incluso de que la saludaran, la chica rubia de enormes ojos verdes sostuvo enfrente suyo una varita blanca, con la que los tres estaban muy familiarizados. Las manos de Blaine comenzaron a sudar y Kurt se tapó la boca con sorpresa.

-Felicidades chicos, serán padres en aproximadamente 28 semanas.- las palabras de Quinn suavemente se asentaron en sus conciencias y se hicieron cada vez más reales. Blaine no contuvo las lágrimas de felicidad ni las ganas de abrazar a Kurt con todas sus fuerzas, se giró a ver a Quinn e hizo lo mismo, hincándose después para hablarle a su bebé.

-Te hemos esperado desde hace tiempo, cariño.- susurró al vientre de su amiga, con la sensación de que su vida había cambiado para siempre.

Después de todo, ya no habría mucha tranquilidad en esa casa, porque pronto sería de la _familia_ Anderson-Hummel.


	2. Go away

**Go away**

-¡Maldita sea, Blaine! ¡No te quiero ver aquí! ¡Vete! ¡Largo!- los gritos fueron saliendo de mí con una fuerza atemorizante, y lo último que quería era que mi mejor amigo fuera el blanco, así que le clavé la mirada hasta que regresó a la entrada y salió del auditorio.

Cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse me derrumbé, con las rodillas al suelo y las manos cubriendo mi cara lloré por lo que parecieron años. Los eventos de las últimas doce horas hicieron presencia en mi derrotado cerebro, dándome más y más fuerzas para gastar en lágrimas: papá diciéndome que el cáncer había vuelto, Rachel con su puesto en NYADA, Finn yéndose a una universidad del otro lado del país, y Blaine...

Blaine y su compromiso con James. Estaba a punto de perder al amor de mi vida por ser un cobarde y no poder decirle cómo me sentía. Sin darme cuenta saqué un collar que ocultaba bajo la camisa, uno que Blaine me había dado cuando cumplí ocho. Acaricié el pequeño círculo recordando la promesa que nos hicimos de niños,cuando todo parecía mucho más simple y nuestros problemas mucho más pequeños.

 _"Porque ni la distancia ni el tiempo podrían separarnos, te prometo que estarás a mi lado para siempre."_

Después de diez años de ese día pensé que seguía válido el recuerdo, pero me estaba dando cuenta de que no era así. Lo único que me quedaba era irme de aquí, una respuesta cobarde pero era de mí de quien estamos hablando, así que tenía sentido.

Corrí todo el camino hasta mi casa y comencé a hacer una maleta de ropa, sin contestar las llamadas que bombardeaban mi celular. Las manos me temblaban pero estaba luchando con todo lo que tenía para no derrumbarme ésta vez. Cuando todo estaba listo y gran parte de mi vida estaba empacada, me obligué a darme un respiro, con el miedo de lo que estaba a punto de hacer cayéndome de repente.

¿Era lo correcto?, ¿justo cuando papá más me necesitaba?, ¿sería capaz de abandonar todo porque no era capaz de aguantarlo y porque esta vez sería diferente al no tener a Blaine junto a mí? Escuché la puerta cerrarse y esperé esos brazos tan conocidos llegar. Y lo hicieron, me rodearon y por costumbre me aferré a ellos.

-No lo hagas.- la voz de mi mejor amigo cortó mis pensamientos, un susurro tembloroso acariciando mi cuello.- No te atrevas a dejarme.

* * *

 ** _Hola a todos :3 He vuelto al mundo Klaine y estoy muy entusiasmada. De verdad espero que disfruten cada palabra que escribo y si no, estoy abierta a sugerencias y a críticas constructivas._**

 ** _Nos leemos pronto._**

 ** _Deanna._**


	3. Colors

**Colors**

* * *

"No los podrán ver a menos que encuentren a su alma gemela, entonces verán todas las maravillas juntos." Eso fue lo que decía mi maestra del kinder cuando le preguntábamos sobre los colores. "¿Usted ya los ve, señorita Chan?", decíamos nosotros. "Los vi durante un tiempo, pero vino la guerra y mi prometido falleció. No los veo desde entonces."

Sus palabras me llenaban de emoción y ansiedad al mismo tiempo, pero no había nada que deseara más que encontrar los colores.

Cuando cumplí ocho años mi madre murió, dejando a papá en un mundo de blanco y negro. Decidí que si papá se enteraba de que podía verlos se animaría un poco, así que partí en la busqueda de mi alma gemela.

Pasé todas mis tardes libres durante cuatro meses en parques y cines y museos, solamente buscando. Cuando no pasó nada para el día 130, dejé de intentar.

Aunque yo sabía que tarde o temprano encontraría los colores.

* * *

-Kurt, tengo que confesarte algo.- dijo Rachel con una enorme sonrisa.- Tus ojos son azules.- _¡¿QUÉ?!_ Me le quedé viendo sin palabras.- Me di cuenta anoche, cuando conocí a tu hermanastro.- susurró bajando la mirada mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

-Me alegro, Rachel, porque él me dijo lo mismo anoche.

Sus gritos de felicidad llegaron probablemente hasta Júpiter, pero nada de eso importó.

Mi mejor amiga y mi hermano habían encontrado los colores.

* * *

La vista de Central Park en diciembre era muy linda, pero suponía que se vería mejor si...

Seguí caminando unos cuantos minutos y sin querer me dirigí a un pequeño grupo de personas que se amontonaban al rededor de una melodía. Las voz del cantante era preciosa y me hice espacio para quedar hasta enfrente y poder verlo. Sus dedos pasaban con suavidad por las cuerdas de la guitarra y su sonrisa por estar disfrutando lo que estaba haciendo era enorme; el cabello oscuro formado en rizos gruesos no se quedaba quieto detrás de su gorro rojo y lentamente me enamoré de las pestañas que enmarcaban sus ojos verdes y sus..

 _Esperen..._

Di media vuelta y la imagen frente a mí me golpeó con fuerza: el enorme árbol de Navidad se levantaba verde a mi costado izquierdo, con cientos de foquitos de diferentes colores brillando a su alrededor, las esferas rojas y azules balanceándose con el viento frío mientras los niños corrían ahí cerca; seguí moviendo la vista buscando lo que fuera que tuviera color hasta que me di cuenta de que todo estaba muy silencioso a mis espaldas.

Giré buscando al chico de la guitarra asustado de que ya no estuviera, pero lo encontré de pie a unos cuantos metros guardando su instrumento en una funda verde, caminé hacia él sintiendo los nervios colarse por mi espina dorsal y cuando estaba a solo dos pasos él volteó a verme.

-Hola, me llamo Kurt.- dije con una sonrisa.

-Soy Blaine, mucho gusto.- se colgó su funda al hombro y comenzamos a caminar.- ¿Te gustó la canción?- preguntó unos minutos después.

-Si, pero me gustó más la vista del parque en Navidad.- su sonrisa cayó un poco.

-Oh. Eso significa que puedes verlos, ¿no?- eso me sorprendió.

-¿Tú no... tú no lo puedes ver?- dije deteniéndome por un segundo con el miedo cada vez más grande en mi pecho.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- contestó. Su expresión se había congelado, y no tuve el coraje de decirle nada más.

-No es nada, sólo...-bajé la cabeza derrotado.- Tengo que irme Blaine. Espero que los encuentres pronto.

* * *

 **Heeellllooooo everyone :3 Regreso con un one-shot algo triste. Lo siento xD En unos minutos subiré un par más por el hecho de que (para variar) me tardé en actualizar algo.**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **Deanna.**


	4. I have to go

**I have to go**

* * *

La casa de los Hummel quedaba a dos cuadras de donde estaba y no pude encontrar en mi cabeza otro lugar al que pudiera huir. Así que corrí. Corrí huyendo del dolor y de la traición y de las humillaciones; corrí de mi familia. Entré al patio trasero y prácticamente salté al árbol que me llevaba a su cuarto; lo encontré acostado en el piso con los audífonos puestos y dibujando lo que parecía un rostro, cuando me acerqué lo suficiente me di cuenta que era el mío.

-Kurt.- dije con la intención de no asustarlo. Y funcionó, porque vi como lentamente se quitaba los audífonos y se levantaba para dirigirse a mí. Se dio en cuenta en seguida de que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Qué pasa, Blaine?

-Tengo que irme.- fue lo único que pude decir, con la mirada gacha y mi corazón rompiéndose.

-¿De qué hablas? Acabas de... _oh._ \- la realización cruzó su cara, robándose la tranquilidad de hace unos segundos.- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó, pero en mí solo quedaban fuerzas para negar. No podía decirle lo que había pasado.

-¿Piensas quedarte para la graduación?- dijo con la esperanza de que mi respuesta fuera un sí. Vi en sus ojos azules una suplica y una razón para quedarme, pero las cosas que habían pasado ese día me impedían a toda costa ceder.

-Lo siento.- contesté. Kurt me dio un último abrazo y sentí como se tomaba el tiempo para respirar de mi piel.

-Siempre te voy a amar, Blaine Anderson.- susurró en mi cuello.

* * *

Teníamos 16 años, fue mi primer novio y el que yo pensé era el amor de mi vida, pero las circunstancias me rompieron y alejaron. Esa fue la última vez que vi a Kurt Hummel.

* * *

 **Éste es de dos partes, así que que no se preocupen por el final x3**

 **See ya**

 **Deanna.**


	5. Coming back

**Coming back**

* * *

 _(Parte II: I have to go)_

-¿Qué se siente cumplir la edad suficiente para tomar, Kurtie?- La sonrisa sarcástica de Santana me daba mala espina, y empecé a temer que mis amigas tuvieran planes no muy sobrios para mi cumpleaños. Después de todo yo era el último en cumplir los veintiuno.

-No sé qué estás planeando, pero puedo asegurarte que ya me está dando miedo.- dije burlándome de su mala fama.

-Gracioso, Hummel. Pero no deberías preocuparte mucho, la idea fue de Rachel así que estarás bien.- eso no sonaba muy bien tampoco, aunque confiaba más en mi mejor amiga, se había estado comportando sospechosa últimamente.

-¿Me puedes decir de qué se trata?- la sonrisa sarcástica regresó a hacer gala y supe que no tendría una respuesta.- Bien, esperaré hasta el viernes.

* * *

-¡KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL! ¡DESPIERTA!- la voz irritablemente conocida de Rachel perforó mis oídos, dándome ganas de enterrarme en mi cama.- ¡Es hora de irnos, Hummel!

-No quiero...- dije tapándome con las cobijas.

-Vamos Kurt, no quieres que a Berry le de una apoplejía.- dijo Santana mientras se metía a las cobijas y entre mis brazos.- Feliz cumpleaños.- susurró contra mi pecho mientras nos sonreíamos el uno al otro. Amaba cuando dejaba esa apariencia dura y mostraba señales de humanidad. Aunque claro el momento se rompió cuando Rachel comenzó a jalar nuestro escudo contra el mundo.

-Ya voy, ya voy.- dije mientras tomaba unos boxers limpios y me metía a la ducha. Sin querer pensé en él. En mi primer (y honestamente único) amor. Blaine Anderson. Después de seis años, la marca de nuestra historia seguía presente, aunque jamás, ni una sola vez durante todo ese tiempo, había sabido de él. Lo seguía extrañando. Y seguía preguntándome qué demonios había pasado ese día tan desastroso.

* * *

 _Flashback_

-Oímos que los Anderson entraron en crisis ayer por la tarde.- los chicos que estaban junto a mí en matemáticas no se molestaron en bajar la voz, aunque me hubiera irritado normalmente ésta vez puse toda la atención que pude.- Dicen que el padre, James, se pasó de copas y comenzó a golpear a Blaine y a su madre.- De acuerdo, dejaría de escuchar, eso era ridículo...

¿Cierto?

* * *

Cerré la regadera y me sequé el cabello rápidamente, por alguna razón sin importarme en peinarlo como siempre; me enredé una toalla a la cadera y salí del baño para vestirme.

-Vaya, Kurt. No sabía que tenías unas abdominales como esas.- la mirada de Santana, aunque burlona, me hizo consciente de mi cuerpo. _Demonios.-_ Es una pena que nadie lo haya disfrutado aún.

-Eso no lo sabes.- contesté guiñando un ojo, con la intención de molestarla. El efecto fue el que esperaba, porque parecía que su lengua se había atorado en su boca.

-¿Y quién fue el afortunado?- preguntó después de unos minutos. Me iba a resistir a contestar, de no ser porque Rachel decidió intervenir en la conversación.

-No lo conociste, se fue antes de que tu entraras a nuestra escuela.- dijo con suavidad, al tanto de que los recuerdos de ese tiempo de mi vida me golpeaban con fuerza. _Lo extrañaba tanto._

 _-_ ¿Y lo querías?- preguntó Santana. No importaba si le decía sí o no, tenía puesta esa cara de cuando me está leyendo y ella jamás se equivocaba. Algo de un tercer ojo mexicano.

-Lo amaba.- susurré.- Aún lo hago.

* * *

El viaje a donde fuera que me estuvieran llevado fue increíble y hubiera deseado que no se detuvieran, pero cuando vi que nos dirigíamos a los afueras de Chicago me empecé a entusiasmar. ¿Qué demonios habían planeado?

Unos veinte minutos después, Santana se estacionó frente a lo que parecía un bar/cafetería, de luces amarillas bajas y ventanas con adornos de hierro forjado, lucía elegante y para ser honestos, muy apropiado para la ocasión. Miré mi ropa, preocupado por no estar a la altura, pero mis jeans negros y camisa azul marino con chaqueta de piel oscura me dieron la confianza de entrar a ese lugar. Mi estómago de repente se puso a saltar, mi cuerpo se sentía caliente y mi sangre corría desesperada por mis venas.

Cuando entramos nos dirigimos directamente a la barra, donde parecía no haber nadie atendiendo, aunque me encargué de dar una rápida inspección al lugar. Techo alto de madera, con candelabros pequeños que brindaban la luz necesaria, mesas circulares con sillas de metal, y un pequeño escenario al fondo, donde descansaban una guitarra y un micrófono. Luego de un par de minutos un chico mayor que nosotros, de cabello castaño y ojos azules, terriblemente familiares, se acercó.

-Buenas noches, chicos. Mi nombre es Cooper, ¿quieren tomar algo?- _¿Cooper? ¿_ Por qué se me hacía tan conocido?

-Para mí una cerveza.- dijo Santana sonriéndome.

-Yo quiero una piña colada, por favor.- pidió Rachel.

-Que sean dos cervezas.- terminé con una sonrisa y un inevitable escrutinio al rostro del hombre.

-Por supuesto.- nos regaló un gesto amable y se giró para preparar la bebida de Rachel y alcanzarnos dos botellas de cerveza.

Me quedó pensando en el chico del otro lado de la barra tan intensamente que no me di cuenta que música había empezado a flotar en el lugar. Fue hasta que Rachel tomó mi mano y susurró:

-Espero que te guste nuestro regalo.

 _You're just too good to be true,_ _ _can't keep my eyes off of you,_ _you feel like heaven to touch,_ _I wanna hold you so much;_ _at long last love has arrived_ _and I thank God I'm alive,_ _you're just too good to be true,_ _can't take my eyes off of you.__

Esa voz. ¿Blaine?

 _Pardon the way that I stare,_ _there's nothing else to compare,_ _the sight of you makes me weak,_ _there are no words left to speak,_ _but if you feel like I feel._ _Please let me know that it's real,_ _you're just to good to be true,_ _can't take my eyes off of you._

Sin darme cuenta, estaba parado frente a él, prácticamente a centímetros de su rostro, de sus pestañas, de sus labios; mientras él seguía con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de su música, sin darse cuenta de que por fin, después de años, estábamos juntos de nuevo.

 _I love you baby,_ _and if it's quite alright, I need you baby, to warm the lonely nights, I love you baby, trust in me when I say, ¡Oh, pretty baby! Don't bring me down I pray. ¡Oh, pretty baby! Now that I've found you let me love you baby, let me love you._

La versión que estaba tocando parecía ser más corta y acústica, porque el siguiente verso ganó el título de final cuando lo arrastró lo suficiente para debilitar mis piernas.

 _You're just too good to be true,_

 _can't take my eyes off of you._

Sus pestañas revolotearon lentamente y con suavidad su mirada se posó en mí. Su expresión pareció quebrarse un poco y cuando se bajó de un salto y me tomó en sus brazos, lo único que pudo decir fue:

-¿Kurt?

* * *

 **Segunda parte :3 Espero que lo disfruten :)**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Deanna.**


	6. Knife

**Knife**

* * *

 _Advertencias: recomendable para personas con la mayoría de edad, lectura a discreción del lector._

* * *

Las luces del porche estaban apagadas cuando llegué a casa, después de ocho horas seguidas detrás de un escritorio donde me encargaba de ayudar a las personas con sus seguros de vida. Aburrido, lo sé, por eso me entusiasmaba regresar a casa cada noche y disfrutar mi pasatiempo favorito...

Abrí la puerta delantera y encendí luces conforme iba avanzando. Llegué a la cocina y comencé a sacar ingredientes para mi cena. Hamburguesas caseras sonaban bien. Necesitaba carne del congelador y cuando decidí sacarla me tomé un par de segundos para volver a leer las tarjetas de cumpleaños que estaban pegadas en la puerta de la nevera. Había cosas bastante estándares en la mayoría, pero una era mi favorita.

 **"Me alegra haberte conocido, Blaine. Eres definitivamente mi persona favorita en el mundo y sé que siempre puedo confiar en ti para que me salves del peligro. Bromeo :) Pero sabes que te quiero. Con cariño, Jeff."**

 _Idiota_.

La siguiente hora la dediqué a preparar un aderezo de mango que me había enseñado mi abuela. Muy bueno. Cuando el reloj de la sala sonó mi cena ya estaba lista, lo cual me hacía extremadamente feliz. Tomé la llave que colgaba detrás de la alacena y me dirigí a la puerta del sótano. Bajé las escaleras y en el centro del cuarto jalé la cadena de la lámpara, la luz tembló un par de segundos y después se detuvo. Junto a mi vieja lavadora estaba una bolsa de lona con unos guantes de cuero, que embonaban a la perfección en mis manos. Siete pasos a la derecha y pude quitar el viejo tapete verde. Suspiré cuando vi esa puertilla tan conocida. Metí la llave en la cerradura y abrí con cuidado, un salto pequeño y me encontraba en compañía. En medio del lugar estaba mi chico, con unas cadenas de muy mal gusto deteniendo sus muñecas, dirigiéndolas al techo, que no estarían ahí si se portara bien...

-Buenas noches.- saludé. Pero los malos modales de mi amigo se tradujeron en gruñidos. ¿De amenazas o de miedo? No estoy seguro. Caminé alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo para sacar a mis amigos. Señorita Tijera, señorita Segueta y señor Cuchillo. Mi favorito personal.

A mi lado, Kurt Hummel comenzó a alterarse. Tal vez empezaría con el cuchillo ésta vez.

Di tres pasos hacia él y su calor corporal me acarició todo el cuerpo, incluyendo debajo de mi...

El contraste de temperaturas entre el metal y su piel hicieron que mi boca salivara de deseo. Y los colores. El azul de sus ojos, el castaño de su cabello, el rojo de su sangre. Amaba lo que este hombre lograba en mí.

-Por favor.- susurró cuando supo que estaba por acabar. Sonreí. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos cubiertas por los guantes y estampé mis labios contra los suyos, delicadamente pero sin sentido. Tardó en responder, pero pronto sentía su impaciencia en mi boca. Me separé de él sin arrepentirme e hice todo el recorrido hasta aquí al revés. Cerré la puertilla, la cubrí con un tapete verde, me quité los guantes, azoté la puerta hacia al sótano, entré a la cocina y colgué una llave detrás de la alacena.

Pronto estaba cenando, viendo las luces del porche encendidas cuando bebí un trago largo de vino rojo.

* * *

 **Este es algo diferente y debo decir que uno de mis favoritos. No tendrá segunda parte porque estoy muy satisfecha con esto. Tal vez publique algo más en un par de minutos.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Deanna**


End file.
